Her Fire, His Ice
by Ladyknightchaos
Summary: Lina is left along after everyone settles down. Dynast uses this as his chance to spend some time with her. But someone else wants Lina all to himself.


First of all I know it's short the next chapter will be longer but I do have class. This is a Lina/Dynast fic with alittle Lina/Xellos. You have been warned. I know I have bad grammer so don't even start with me. All flames will be turned into fireballs and shot at your home. Besides that read enjoy, I hope you like it.

**Her Fire, His Ice**

Lina slunk away into a corner. Anyone who knew anything about Lina Inverse would know this is an unusual thing for her. She had stayed bright and happy threw out the whole party but she needed a moment to compose herself. Everything had fallen apart in the past year. When Amelia finally got enough guts to tell Zel she loved him. He had at first seemed in shock but by the end of the week they were engaged. Lina had been incredibly happy for the two.

While she knew she would miss them on her travels she knew that Gourry would be with her so she didn't have to worry about anything. Until the wedding Syphiel so impressed with Amelia's courage to tell zelgadis took the romantic setting of the wedding to tell Gourry that she loved him. While it took a few days for Gourry to understand it, he decided that if she loved him he should marry her. Syphiel could not have been more excited. Lina on the other hand felt a twinge of betrayal.

While she had never felt as strong about Gourry as Syphiel had she had a crush on him. But it was more than that. Gourry had promised to protect her not Syphiel He had given a promise to stay with her. There was no way he could keep that promise and be married. So she smiled, celebrated with them. But she had to leave early. Once again she had no one. She walked along the street till morning.

That morning she decided she stay for the wedding and then leave and start a new adventure. That was what she did and that is where our story begins.

"Lina are you okay," Amelia said placing her hand on Lina's shoulder.

"Oh course it's just all of the spinning makes me a little dizzy." Lina said lying her perfectly with a smile.

"Oh just making sure. Don't Syphiel look beautiful in her gown?" Amelia said in aww as Gourry and Syphiel danced together.

"Yah just beautiful." Lina said looking away. "Well Amelia I am sorry to say but I got to leave, work calls."

"Ohh do you want me to get Gourry, and everyone." Amelia said taking a step away. Lina reached out and grabbed her arm roughly.

"No let them have fun, I'm just going to sneak out." Lina said with a smile, and walked away.

"Well that was weird." Amelia said to her self, and left looking for her husband.

Mine while Lina had left the party and was walking out of town. A single tear left her eyes. Come on girl buck up you've travel alone before you meet all of them. But admit you have haven't been alone for 3 years. It hurts. Lina looked up at the stars and wondered if anyone of them missed her. She ran her hand threw her hair and pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

Somewhere very very far away someone's thoughts went to Lina. Dynast Grauscherra was his name. He was one of the 5 mazuko lords, and he lived in his icy castle to the farest north. His generals were away on missions, so there was no one to keep him from going to her. He still did not understand why the red headed sorceresses whom he should hate for killing 2 of his brothers. But he just could not come to feel anything but a strong pull towards. "I think I'll pay my pet a little visit." He astral planed over to a dark forest, which held a very upset Lina walking along aimlessly. Aww she's alone bad for her good for me. 

Lina stretched out and let out a loud yawn.

"Aww Lina-chan are you sleepy." Dynast said moving out of the astral plane. This caused Lina to jump several feet in the air out of surprise. She then as gravity dictates fell promptly down to earth.

"Who the fuck," said Lina before she could turn around. She tilted her head backwards in order to see who it is, and let out a scream of surprise. "Holy shit what are you doing here." Lina yelled jumping up a fireball already between her hands.

"Aww dear Lina always so paranoid can't I just come down once in a while to see the most beautiful sorceresses in the world." Dynast said smirking to himself about how easy it is to get her guard down.

"Yes I am, and no you may not. Your one of the mazuko lords aren't you suppose to be trying to kill me or get me to join you in your sick twisted plot." Lina said putting her hands on her hips.

"Aww you keep confusing me with my brothers, and sisters. I am much different that then, I can be nice very nice if you let me." Dynast said flashing a smile, and which cause Lina to smirk little. For the first time today for some reason she felt a little happy.

Perched on top of a tree unknown to either Dynast or Lina a pair of cold purple eyes shot daggers into Dynast. She's mine and mine alone. No but I shall ever be able to tame her. Xellos though and shrank backwards into the darkness.


End file.
